


No Laughing Matter

by Another_Starlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hinata is a an evil little sneaky middle blocker, Kageyama is clueless, M/M, Tickling, he so knews kageyama likes him, pre-kagehina, ticklish hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata being stupid dorks who don't know they are in love with each other. That's all tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Haikyuu! fanfic.  
> The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Based on a prompt from Tumblr: Nr.6 "I wasn't laughing!"
> 
> Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

“Ha! Got it!”

Hinata grinned as he returned the serve back to the Setter who stretched his hands out to catch the ball.

“Don't be so happy about returning one serve, dumb-ass.” scolded Kageyama but still angled his arms and pushed the volleyball back into the air.

Hinata beamed as he saw the toss and instantly ran over towards Kageyama and jumped. He spiked the ball with great power and cheered in joy at the satisfying burn on his palm from hitting with all he got. Kageyama walked over and picked the ball back up from the ground to serve it again to an already impatiently waiting Hinata.

It was like the first time they trained outside together before they were a part of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Only that this time, Kageyama was in a way better mood even if it didn't show on his face. He was calm and collected and it was actual pretty fun to train together with his hyperactive partner, just the two of them spending time together and doing what they liked the most. Playing Volleyball. 

To be honest Kageyama was really grateful to have Hinata in his team and in general that he got the chance to meet this person and let him in his life. Even if the tall and moody teen didn't like to admit it, he grew really found of the little crow with his big dreams and his determination to become what he idolizes the most.  
Hinata was the first person Kageyama counted as his friend, as a real teammate and since a few months the blue-eyed boy had the weird feeling that Hinata meant even more to him than any other person ever did before in his life.

Maybe not as much as Volleyball but pretty close to it.

Okay maybe Hinata meant just as much as Volleyball to him.

The teen served again, sending the volleyball in Hinatas direction. The latter had his eyes fixed on it and went a step back, lowering his hips a bit before letting the volleyball slammed against his already outstretched wrists. Hinata used the force and pushed the ball back into the air, returning it to Kageyama.

Kageyama was about to receive the ball, already lowered his body in the right position when the sun broke through a few clouds that had covered it and was now shining right into his face. The raven had to shut his eyes a bit, blended by the sudden light stinging to his eyes before he let out a surprised yell and stumbled back.

The ball Hinata sent in his direction had hit him right against his forehead, not hard enough to hurt him but with enough power to let Kageyama lose his balance and made him trip over his own feet. Kageyama was a person who has great body control but the hit just now had thrown him competently out of his concentration.  
In an attempt to not fall flat on his face the boy made a really weird twist of his upper body, his arms flailing uselessly in the air, which made him look like a drunk ballerina but in the end he fell flat on his ass.

Kageyama groaned as he got up from the ground, looking down at his in dirt covered clothes and sighed as he made a move to swipe the dust of his pants when he heard a snort behind him. He turned around only to see Hinata with a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking and his faced moved away from Kageyama, clearly trying to cover his amusement.

“Oh you think this is funny?” asked Kageyama with a dark glare, pointing at his clothes. He did not care about how adorable Hinata looked with that bright smile on his face that made him look cuter than any puppy Kageyama has ever seen in his life, he will not allow this idiot to make fun of him.

“No, but that move j-just now...” Hinata snickered behind his hand but then swallowed all of his amusement and wiped it of off his face when he saw a pissed off raven-head march up in his direction.

“I-I wasn't laughing!” tried the little crow to excuse himself but Kageyamas expression spoke for itself, he didn't believe him at all.

“W-we can t-talk about this right?” Hinata gulped and took a few steps back before turning fully around and started running for life.

“Oh no, you won't get away.” growled Kageyama and sprinted after the teen.

He chased his friend through the park whole park, shouting at him to slow down but instead of stopping it only made Hinata run even faster and Kageyama cursed under his breath.  
For such a little guy Hinata really had too much stamina.

Just before Kageyama thought that Hinatas breath had finally run out and his stupid friend would give up on trying to flee, the teen suddenly changed directions and run on a playground. Kageyama, who was even more determined to catch the guy, now that he made him run for nearly ten minutes after him, fastened his steps and reached out but barely missed the other, his fingertips only brushing Hinatas shirt.

The smaller teen let out a little scream in panic when he felt Kageyamas fingertips grazing his shirt and in his wild run Hinatas brain tried quickly to find a way on shaking his haunter off. Finally, his eyes noticed something in front of him that maybe could be the solution.

Hinata took his last energy and run straight to the slide in front of him. He jumped and landed on the slide before gripping the metal and swiftly walked further up when a hand grabbed his ankle.

The teen looked back in terror only to see Kageyama standing next to the slide, grinning up on him and before Hinata could do something against it Kageyama already pulled on his leg. Hinatas hands couldn't hold himself up, he was already weakened from all the running and he fell forwards on the slide.

Hinata quickly turned on his back about to jump up and run again but in front of him stood Kageyama and successfully blocked his way, trapping him in a laying position on the slide.

“You.” was all Kageyama said pointing at the teen, panting from all the running but still maintained to look threatening as he bent further down, his blue eyes locking Hinatas and holding him only with his glare in place.

Hinata looked really adorable with his cheeks flushed in a light pink but Kageyama didn't like the frightened expression on the smaller teens face. He preferred the dumb and happy version of his boyfrie- wait what? Kageyama shook his head inwardly before turning his attention back to the trapped teen under him.

“Come on Kageyama don't be like this. I didn't even laugh really it was only a snort and it was only a little funny when the ball hit you right in the face- Just kidding it wasn't funny at all!” Hinatas panicked voice climbed higher and faster as Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the “only a little funny comment” while his face darkened and the little guy could face-palm himself for not thinking before talking. 

“Don't be so angry it was just an accident. I get hit by volleyballs all the time-omg look is that a dog?”

Kageyama instantly turned around, eyes searching for the animal but regardless of the direction he looked at, there was no dog. 

Hinata that sneaky guy knew how much Kageyama loved dogs and just used that information for his own good and pathetically tried to crawl the slide up while Kageyama was distracted. When the blue-eyed boy realized that Hinata had tricked him, he got even angrier. 

“Hinata I swear if you were kidding again I'll- You are so dead!”

Hinata who had nearly reached the top of the slide shrieked like a girl when a hand grabbed his ankle a seconds time and the small boy tried really hard to not let himself be pulled down again but not a chance. In one swift motion Hinata was back in his trapped position, a pissed off Setter hovering over him.

“It wasn't completely my fault okay?! You could have at least look up and not stare in the air like some lovesick teenage-gir-IIIIhhh Pleasedon'thitmeIstillhavealottolivefor-ACK! AHAHA KAGEYAHAHMA NOOHOHOO!”

While Hinata tried to talk himself out Kageyama had reached his arms out, making Hinata tense in panic before he shot his hands down and started to ruthlessly tickle the boy under him. Hinata screeched in surprise before loud cackling echoed over the empty playground.

“Me getting hit by a ball is no laughing matter. I hope you understand that dumb ass!” yelled Kageyama and attacked Hinatas tummy, making the smaller teen buck and Hinata was already begging for forgiveness.

“I'm sohohohryy! I am sososohoho sohaharry ahaha nohohohoo!”

Being chased by Kageyama through the park, all the while fearing for his life and then suddenly get wrecked by tickles was just too much for Hinata to handle.

“Nohohoho ti-tihihickehels! Bakeyamahaha stahahaop!”

“What? You can laugh at me but tickling is too much for you?” asked Kageyama mockingly and his blue eyes gleamed deviously when he continued to mercilessly tickle Hinata. A smirk slowly started to grew on the Setters face as he saw Hinata carefree laughing and trashing under him, the most adorable noises and snorts leaving his small mouth that looked pretty kissable to Kageyama.

Just as he had thought, he liked a happy Hinata much better than the sacred version.

The orange-haired teen squirmed like a worm under the skilled fingers of the Setter.

It was worse enough that Hinata was trapped and had only minimal space to trash around but seeing Kageyama smirk down on him and teasing him as he tickled the shit out of him made the whole thing ten times worse.  
Or maybe it made it ten times better?  
Hinata wasn't even sure anymore at this point when he caught a glimpse of a warm smile through his misty eyes that Kageyama gave him. Or had that just being his imagination? 

But even if Kageyama just gave him a smile, it didn't change the fact that Hinata couldn't handle anymore tickles. His abs were already hurting from laughing so much and he needed air, goddammit!

“K-Kageyahama pleahahase nohoho mohore. Nehehed to breahahath!”

Kageyama swallowed hard and his hands stopped immediately, laying now uselessly on Hinatas bare sides that he had showered with spider tickles a moment before.

A pink flushing, teary-eyed Hinata who was panting hard under him and begged Kageyama to stop with his fluffy orange-hair tousled and clothes all messy? Yeeep, definitely worth the swallowing.

Kageyama coughed awkwardly as he caught himself staring at his partner who was trying to get his shirt back down which has “accidentally” ride up during the tickling. 

“You're ruthless.” muttered Hinata, still trying to get his breath under control as he sat up.

“And you're cute.”

“What?” 

“I said we need to go back and get our things dumb-ass.” answered Kageyama quickly, not believing what he had said just now and turned his blushing face away from the middle blocker.

“Really? I could swear I heard something else...” said Hinata thoughtfully but followed his friend back through the park. 

If Kageyama had cared to look at his friend on their way back, then he maybe would have seen the knowing grin Hinata carried on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
